


Leave Me Alone

by Shiro_Usagi12



Series: Subaru, Raiden/Ikazuchi and Naki [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Bad English, Don't Like Don't Read, Gen, Siblings, Weird, don't read it guys :v, fight over Raiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Usagi12/pseuds/Shiro_Usagi12
Summary: They always interrupt him.
Relationships: Uchuuyaro Subaru & Uchuuyaro Raiden & Naki
Series: Subaru, Raiden/Ikazuchi and Naki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824337
Kudos: 2





	Leave Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Why i always got an idea after watching Daichis-san video TwTt
> 
> what if i make Raiden cosplay as Date Masamune or Sun Ce? :v hehehe...

Raiden unlocks the door with a key and opens the door. “I’m, home,” Raiden closed the door, after take-off his boots, he began to walk to the living room and he glanced over the room. “Dad, Subaru, Jin, anyone?”

No one answer.

“Maybe they are all busy,” Raiden decides to go to his room. “Hehe,” Raiden smirked, he has a plan to make a video about RKF Ikazuchi. He always makes video for his youtube channel when alone, no one disturb him.

Raiden takes out RKF Ikazuchi box from the plastic bag and puts it on his desk. Raiden sits on his chair, place the camera, after the set for recording is completed, he opens the RKF box and…

 _BAM!_ Suddenly the door slammed from the outside, makes Raiden got fell from the chair.

“WHAT THE FUC—” his right hand hug by Subaru and the other is grabbed by Naki. “It’s late-night, what going on you two?!” Raiden screamed.

“Nii-san, will not sleep with you,”

“No, this time Rai _nii_ will sleep with Naki.”

Raiden’s eyes widened, “Sleep what? What are you two talking about?” He glanced at Naki. “I never promise anything to you.”

“But Papa says it’s my turn to sleep with Rai _nii_ , why Rai _nii_ always number one-ing him? he just an adopted child.”

“Naki! Don’t say anything like that!” he barked.

Naki pouting, Naki’s eyes become watery. “Rai _nii_ … screamed to Naki,” Naki sobbed. “Naki never be a number one….”

Raiden regrets his action, Naki still six years old kid—youngest child in the family, still sensitive and … on the other side, Subaru’s condition much like Naki, his eyes is red, ready to cry.

Raiden got little panic looks at his younger siblings. “Hey, don’t cry, i don’t want to be scolded again just because of you two.”

Subaru and Naki crying silently, his right hand still hugged by Subaru and his left hand held by Naki. Raiden can’t move an inch, but if he called Ansatsu or someone in this house he can get scolded again.

“Naki,”

Naki sobbing. “Yes?”

“Don’t cry anymore, i will sleep with you this night.”

“Really?”

“With Subaru too.”

“Naki don’t want to share bed with him.”

Raiden growled, how he can out from this situation before it got worse for a second? Raiden was worried that Jin saw this, he always makes him in a very bad situation with his childishness.

The door is not close.

“Naki, you have to share a bed with him, if you don’t i want don’t want to sleep with you anymore.”

“Eh?” Naki’s eyes become watery again, and Naki’s face becomes red.

“Don’t cry please….”

“Naki will not crying,” Naki crossed hand and pouting. “Naki will share a bed with him, for Rai _nii_ …,” Naki muttered.

Raiden smiled, “Good.” Raiden looks at Subaru, “why you make a face like that? your face and eyes are red.” Raiden brushed Subaru’s face. “You can stop hugging my hand now.”

He just looks down and doesn’t want to look back to Raiden. Raiden pat Subaru head. Naki just gives jealous looks towards them.

Raiden claps his hands. “Now, you two can play outside for a while, i have to do my homework.”

“Hmmm….” Naki just humming and walks outside.

Subaru nodded. “Okay….”

With a happy face, Raiden waves to them, finally alone again … in his room. He run to the door, closed it and back to his desk.

Raiden switch on the camera and … _BAM!_

“RAIDEN _NII-CHAN_ MAKES A REVIEW VIDEO ABOUT RKF IKAZUCHI!” Jin screams after he slammed the door.

“JINNNN!”

“HAHAHAHAHA! GYAAAA~! RAIDEN _NII-CHAN_ SCARYING MEEE~! PAPA!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is super weird, right?


End file.
